1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to extrusion machinery and, more particularly to apparatus for extruding dough for baked products, and the like.
2. Prior Art
Extruding dough and cutting predetermined extruded portions for subsequent processing into cookies and other baked products is a well-developed technology. There is a need, however, to improve the efficiency, sanitation and safety with which this process is accomplished. In the past, various extrusion press, wire cutter and timing mechanisms have been developed to accomplish this goal. These devices, however, all have required a great deal of direct human interaction as well as elaborate gear and drive systems.
Apparatus of this character fails, to a large extent, to provide inexpensive, clean and safe machinery for producing extruded dough portion of predetermined shape and weight.